


Connected

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: It all started from a text from his boyfriend.Tsum-Tsum~💗💘👑: Call me when you get yer package.This was the last thing Shouyou expected to do on a Friday Night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Connected

“That’s good, baby. Just like that.”

Shouyou whimpered as his arm tightened around the back of his knees, pulling them towards his chest as he offered up a better view of his fingers sliding in and out of him, stretching himself as Atsumu instructed. 

“Damn, Sho-kun, you look so pretty like that.” 

Shouyou’s head dropped to the pillow as his mouth opened to let out a moan. “Tsumu,” he whispered.

“I’m right here.” 

He tilted his head to look at the screen of his laptop. Atsumu’s view had shifted from a full frame of his face to a view that focused on his impressive size and length, his long fingers wrapped around his member as he stroked himself. Shouyou could see Atsumu’s mouth parted slightly, his tongue pressing against the corner of his mouth. 

Shouyou moaned again, as he thought about Atsumu’s tongue. His head falling back again as his fingers slid over his prostate.

“Did ya hit yer spot?” 

“Yes—no.”

“Yes—no? Which is it,  _ Sunshine _ .”

His back arched off the bed, the timbre of Atsumu’s voice affecting him much more than he thought it would. He looked at Atsumu again, the sharp grin on his face sly, like a fox.

Shouyou bit his lip. “You’re not playing fair,” he huffed. 

“What’s not fair Sho-kun?” 

“You, your face—when you do  _ that _ , you  _ know _ how much that riles me up.” He grunted as his fingers continued to stretch and pull.

Shouyou heard a grunt from Atsumu’s side of the screen before asking, “Are ya ready?” 

“Yeah,” Shouyou replied breathlessly as he pulled out his lube slicked fingers. 

Shouyou released his legs, giving his legs a break from being held for so long. He stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath before they continued on their play. 

This was not what he imagined he would be doing on a Friday night, two fingers knuckle deep inside of his ass while his boyfriend stroked himself as he watched Shouyou. 

It started with a text. 

That morning started off typical, with Shouyou greeting the sun with meditation. After he felt ready to conquer the day with a smile on his face, he checked his phone, seeing a text message from his wonderfully loving perfect long-distance boyfriend, Atsumu Miya. 

**Tsum-Tsum~💗💘👑:** _Call me when you get yer package._

Shouyou tilted his head,  _ package? _ He wrote out as he thought. 

**Tsum-Tsum~💗💘👑:** _It’s a surprise! Call me tonight. I love you & have a good day! _

**Me:** _Fine, sleep well. Love you!_

He placed his phone back down and went about the rest of his day, work for the restaurant, work at the gym, and then beach volleyball. When he arrived home he saw the package on the kitchen table, no doubt that Pedro had brought it in for him. 

After he showered and changed out he called Atsumu. 

“Tsum-Tsum, you really didn’t have to!” Shouyou shouted excitedly at Atsumu’s face on his laptop. His utility knife slid through the tape of the box placed on his desk in front of him.

“I hope ya like it Sho-kun, I bought this specially for this phone call. I’m glad ya waited to call me before openin’ up yer package.” 

“Of course I did, you specifically asked me to call you when I got a package.” 

“Did ya just get home? Are ya all fresh n’ showered?” 

“Yes! I had dinner and everything, so I’m all ready for bed.” 

“But you’ll stay up for me right babe?” 

Shouyou smiled brightly, “Of course I will, but don’t you have practice today?” 

“Nah we have the day off today,” Atsumu rested his cheek in the palm of his head with a lopsided smirk, “did ya finish openin’ it yet?” 

Putting down his utility knife he opened the box, digging into the layers of packing material to get to a smaller package nestled in the center. As he fished it out the package his smile morphed into a slack jawed expression, eyes widened and a furious blush rose across his face. 

“Tsum-Tsum…?” He questioned as he stared blankly at the box. 

“What do ya think?” 

Shouyou wasn’t sure what to think as he stared at the package in his hand. 

It was a small white sleek box, with an image of an odd-looking object on the front of the box. Realization hit him full force triggering that full bodied blush just a second ago. 

Atsumu Miya, his wonderfully loving perfect long-distance boyfriend, turned sex-crazed maniac had sent him a sex toy. 

“I found a way for us to play.” 

Shouyou’s face snapped to the screen, he could see the playful glint in Atsumu’s eyes.

“Ho-how?” 

“I can control  _ it _ via the internet, I have the app installed, you just need to install it and connect with me. So Sho-kun, sunshine, love. Wanna play?”

Shouyou gulped audibly. “Is this why you asked if cleaned up,” 

Atsumu nodded slowly, “Mm mm, Sho-kun, open it up and download the app. Let’s  _ connect _ .”

Shouyou nodded slowly in response, opening up his toy gently. Pulling it out of its box, the texture is smooth and velvety, he sees the small instruction booklet where the toy’s images are on the cover with the following description: “vibrating prostate massager. Gentle pressure and rumbling vibration stimulate both the prostate and perineum.” 

Heat pooled in his lower belly at the thought, before clarifying with Atsumu. “Yo-You can control it?” 

“Mm hmm, how about you clean it and charge it before we play. We can deal with the details before we get started.” 

After cleaning his toy gently he took the USB charger and hooked it up. Atsumu helped walk him through setting up the application on his cell phone and establishing a connection to Atsumu’s phone. 

“Sho-kun~,” Atsumu’s voice lilted melodically. The sugary sweetness of his voice didn’t match the devilish look in his eyes. “ _ Show _ me how you get ready for me.” 

\---

Shouyou grabbed the small toy from his table, climbing back into his bed on all fours, and reaching for his bottle of lube already out on his bed. 

He turned to face his headboard, his chest and arms slowly lowering down onto the pillow beneath him for support as he arched his lower back up and spreading his legs open. 

“Fuck.” A choked curse came from the other side of the screen. “Fuck, I miss you. I’d  _ wreck _ you.” 

Shouyou shivered at the thought, knowing full well Atsumu could deliver and then some. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, turning on the vibrator and coating it with lube before discarding the bottle and resumed his position. One hand reached back, gripped into the muscular flesh and spread his cheeks. He supported the rest of his weight on his chest and face, and his other hand reached back, the tip of the vibrator running up his perineum, the cold chill of the lube sent tingles up Shouyou’s spine. 

He pushes the tip against his hole, a soft moan leaves his lips as he starts to push in. There’s a slight stretch as he continues to push it all the way in. He feels the toy bottom out as the base is flush against his perineum. He wiggles his butt at the camera and hears Atsumu continue to curse under his breath. 

Shouyou shifts his position, slouched against the headboard, legs spread open; his hardened dick resting atop his pubic bone. His hands drifted down his body in front of his camera; body writhing as he pinched and tweaked his nipples. 

“I’m ready for you,” he said coyly. 

“Now who’s teasin’ who Sho-kun? Runnin’ your hands up and down your body, when ya know how badly I wanna fuck you.”

Atsumu looks down at the screen of his phone, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he focuses on the task before him. His eyes flick up at Shouyou with another lopsided smirk and Shouyou’s body flinches at the sudden vibration that has switched on. 

“Oh,” Shouyou exhales breathily. The vibration is faint, tolerable, but it feels nice. 

“Hmmm,” an amused voice calls to him, “Sho-kun, you should probably take care of  _ that _ .” 

Instinctively he reaches for the bottle of lube again, coating his hand generously as he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself tentatively to warm the cool liquid against his hand. 

The rumbling of the vibration starts to increase, a shudder running through his body at the sensations. It fits perfectly against his prostate, toes curling into the bed as the intensity goes higher and higher. His free hand clutching into the sheets as he increases the pace of his hand. 

“Oh, fuck. Tsumu,  _ paixão _ , please,” he moans as a pattern of intensity rumbles down to nothing and back up. 

“God, you look so hot like that, moaning for me, like I’m there. Are ya like this when yer alone?” 

“Yes.” He croaks out a response, his thumb sliding over the slit of his sensitive head, the pre-cum leaking down. He looked at the screen, Atsumu’s hand stroked himself faster, his chest heaved as his other hand continued to create patterns that pulled Shouyou closer to his release.

“Ya think’ ‘bout me railin’ ya, shoving your hips down into the bed as I fuck ya hard?” 

“Yes, yes! Even sitting on your lap, riding you, slamming my hips down, grinding down on you.”

A guttural moan elicited from the screen and the intensity of the vibrator racks up again making Shouyou’s back arch off the bed. “Oh! Oh my God!” 

The rumbling against his prostate and perineum start to overwhelm him, this thighs shaking as he strokes himself faster.

“You know how much I love it when yer in control.”

“I wanna drag my nails down your back,” Shouyou, “I wanna scratch you, make you fuck me harder.”

Another deep moan. “What else do ya wanna do to me?”

“Mark you,” he gasps.

“Yeah? Why do you wanna mark me  _ Shouyou _ ?” 

“You’re mine,” he says breathlessly, “You’re mine. I want to claim you.” 

Atsumu hisses, more moans on the other side, “Fuck, Sho-kun, I—fuckin—I fuckin miss ya. Gonna mark ya, fuck ya so hard ya won’t be able to walk.” 

Goosebumps prickled against his tanned skin. He loves when Atsumu goes harder, loves the feeling and the burn of being fucked thoroughly.

“ _ Minha vida,  _ I’m close. I’m close. Tsumu,” he starts babbling. 

“You can’t—” Atsumu falters, “You know what that  _ does _ to me.” 

“ _ Mi amor _ , please. Come, I want you to come. I wanna—” he cuts off as the vibrations start to switch up again, a choked cry comes out. 

“I’m close Shouyou, so close.” 

“I want—I want it inside me. Come inside me.” 

“Fuck—” 

“Ah! Atsumu, yes, yes!” He cried out as he imagined the weight of Atsumu atop him, moving inside him. The way Atsumu would lock eyes with him before ducking his head low, resting his forehead on his shoulder. The way he’d wrap his arms around his broad shoulders, hooking his legs around his tapered waist and pulling him deeper inside him.

The tight coil in his belly snapping as Shouyou reaches his climax, back bowing off the bed as hot liquid spurts over his hand and across his stomach.

The vibration didn’t subside, and the feeling of overstimulation kicked in. He opened his eyes just in time to see Atsumu reach his own orgasm, his cum dripping down his fingers, the sweat glistening off his heaving chest as he caught his breath.

Shouyou reaches below, and with an exhausted moan, he pulls out the still vibrating toy and flings it a short distance on the bed. He wipes his hand and stomach with his discarded shirt before he flopped belly first onto the bed and propped his head up with both his hands cupping his face.

He smiles at Atsumu who’s also taken a moment to clean-up and bring the camera closer to his beautiful face. His smile grows when he takes in the flushed cheeks of his beloved; the lazy smile that comes post-orgasm.

Shouyou’s fingers reach towards the screen, tracing Atsumu’s cheek, and it makes Atsumu huff a small laugh. 

“Yeah? I miss you too.”

It’s a wordless admission from Shouyou, an intimate gesture he always does when they’re cuddling in bed.

Then Shouyou’s eyes light up in late realization and his cheeks stretch wider with the smile on his face, “I loved the gift, thank you!”

Atsumu smiles wider, “Yeah? Didja really like it? I figure this is another way to keep us connected.” 

Shouyou hums dreamily as he watches Atsumu on screen. He loved Atsumu, really truly loved this man. Atsumu had wasted no effort in trying to ease Shouyou’s discomfort about their long distance relationship. While they always made time for calls and text, it was hard to be physically distant for long periods of time, especially when Shouyou was such a tactile person. 

And while they weren’t able to connect physically, knowing Atsumu loved him was more than enough to make this work. 

Shouyou laughs at Atsumu, “Leave it to you, you sex-crazed monster.” 

“Hey! Takes one to know one! You  _ did _ this to me. Take responsibility Sho-kun!”

“Hai, Hai. I’ll take responsibility.” He paused, “Hey, Tsum-Tsum?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“This.” He gestures between them, “For making me happy, and always coming up with fun new ideas for us.”

“Ah, of course, Sho-kun.” A soft smile graced Atsumu’s face, “Y’know I’d do anything for ya. I’ll always support ya, no matter where you wanna go. I love you. ” 

Shouyou nodded. “I love you too. I know you have my back and you know I have yours. And that no matter where we are, we’ll always be connected.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I am so excited to be participating in another AtsuHina inspired event! I love these two and especially love NSFW work revolving around them! I've not written many NSFW pieces for them so this week will be a lot of fun! 
> 
> A few notes! Shouyou uses a few Portuguese pet names talking to Atsumu. 
> 
> paixão = passion   
> Minha vida = my life   
> Mi amor = my love 
> 
> I headcanon that Atsumu loves hearing Shouyou speak another language and that he loses his shit when Shouyou specifically gives him terms of endearment in portuguese. I have created a list of nicknames he uses for varying situations! (I'm writing a one-shot on how one of his nicknames come about.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first one, I can't wait to share the rest of my work with you. You can find me on twitter! [ @ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)


End file.
